


Ladies night

by CheezPleez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fun, Movie Night, Not Canon Compliant, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Social interaction is odd when you have tried to kill a good portion of the people you suddenly find yourself living with.  When the only two people to put up with you aren't around it might be time to find some new people to hang with.
Kudos: 3





	Ladies night

**Author's Note:**

> yes I do subscribe to the idea that Bucky under all of his tough guy shtick has a soft side.

The tower still didn't feel like home. He knew things were good and he wouldn't be there if they didn't want him to be but he still felt out of place. It was worse when Sam and Steve were both out on missions. He was almost a little jealous at how well they worked together. If neither of them were around he didn't really do much. He usually just found a book and kept to himself. He made it a point to try reading the books that had been popular through the years he missed. He still hadn't taken a crack at the Harry Potter books that were on the book shelf. He found that when he even so much as glanced at one of them it seemed to be an open invitation for anyone present to bother him about the series. It seemed everyone in the tower including Steve was into these books and the movies they inspired. He knew it was a chance for some normal interactions but he just wasn't there yet.

He sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee trying to decide if he should start a new book this week or go back to his torn tattered copy of Jane Eyre. It was his go to book even as a kid. Not even Steve knew that was one of his favorites. It was then that he heard a collective of laughing in the other room. He wasn't sure who was actually around. Stark was with his family and Steve and Sam were out. He approached the door to the common room. 

Before he could open the door Friday stopped him. "Sgt. Barnes, Natasha and Wanda have asked for the room for girls night. I do not believe you have been invited to this particular gathering." He nodded his head. "Oh ok. I'll go somewhere else." As he turned to leave the door opened and Natasha poked her head out. "Oh I thought I heard someone out here. You need something?" He shrugged "not really just wondered what all the fuss was." She stepped out into the hall. " just gals night with me and wanda. Most of the guys are away so we figured it was a good night for it. I'd ask if you wanna join but I'm certain you don't wanna watch a sappy old movie with two chicks." 

He shuffled his feet a little bit. "That depends...what movie?" She raised an eyebrow "James Barnes are you telling me you like romance movies?" He couldn't help but blush a bit "I mean…I'm not sure about newer ones but I did enjoy the ones from my day." She grinned and took him by the hand. "Well you are in luck. Wanda has not seen Casablanca so that's what we are about to watch" she could see his face light up at the mention of the movie. She led him in and sat him down on the couch. Wanda looked up at him. "Oh this is a surprise. Are you going to watch the movie with us James?" He smiled "Yea Nat said I could and please call me Bucky." 

Nat poured herself a drink and sat down. "Seems Barnes has a soft spot for romance movies. Since i'm showing you one of his favorites maybe you can pick one of your favorites next since its safe to assume he hasn't really watched a romantic movie since… what 1943?" He laughed. "Yea this is actually one of the last ones I saw and believe me it was not an easy feat. Guys didn't go to movies like that without a date. I had to sneak in the back." Wanda giggled as he explained his predicament. "Couldn't you just admit you liked it?" He shook his head. "Different time doll. Men didn't go to movies like that without a date otherwise they would be thought of as well...queer and that brought a whole host of issues with it." She frowned "thats such a stupid way to live. As long as no one is hurting someone it shouldn't matter." He sat back "You're right but people didn't see it that way. How about we watch the movie now?" 

Once it was done Wanda did in fact pick her favorite movie. While she flipped through the screen Bucky and Nat began to talk about books. "So is it too bold of me to assume you also like romance novels?" He held up his hands "guilty." She nodded " I see. Are you the one that had the Nicolas Sparks books the other week?" He nodded "yea. I hoped to have them back sooner but I didn't really want the others to see me with them. Sam would never let me hear the end of it." She crossed her arms. "Are you really that concerned about their opinion? Last I checked you are a super soldier with a metal arm. No one can tell you what to like" he waved her off. "Some things are better left secret. Plus it makes crashing gals night a little more fun that way. Now you do realize if either of you spill the beans I may just have to kill you." They all laughed as Wanda sat back down. " it's so hard to choose when he has every movie but I think you will like this one it's called Pretty Woman." 

Sure enough he enjoyed it. A lot. They managed to squeeze in It Happened One Night and When Harry Met Sally Before Friday alerted them to Steve and Sam's return. They got up and stretched. They heard footsteps outside the door but Friday stopped them. "Good evening Steve. Natasha and Wanda have requested the room for a ladies night. You are welcome to use the common room on the upper floor as Tony is out of town this week." Bucky held his breath waiting for him to leave. "Sure thing Friday. Thanks for the heads up." He moved toward the door. 

"Thanks for the fun night. We'll have to do it again." He opened the door and went toward his room. As he rounded the corner he saw Sam and Steve at his door. " You guys need something?" They looked up at him "Oh there you are. Sam and I were gonna watch a movie or two didn't know if you wanted to join us?" He yawned looking at his watch. It wasn't that late. "Sure what are we watching?" Steve looked over at Sam. "Well i figured you guys could use some more culture references so we are watching Star Wars, Steve's already seen it but I damn well know you haven't. So we are watching A New Hope and then i figured since Steve loves his Disney movies so much I would show him a non disney movie he might like ...now that i think of it you might like it too. Have you heard of Anastasia? " Steve shook his head "nope" Bucky looked as him "you mean like the Romanov Princess? Of course I know that one. They made a kids movie about that?" He nodded "yup. It's not historically accurate but it's fun. I think you will both like it."

He had to admit he loved Star Wars. The music was beautiful the characters were fun and he felt like he would follow Princess Leia anywhere if she ordered him to. Anastasia was fun too but it hit a little close to home for him. He excused himself before the movie finished not wanting them to see him cry as Anya finally got justice, closure, and the loving home she thought was long lost. Maybe he could watch that one with the girls he thought as he hummed once upon a december to himself. 

It ended up being a ritual every time most the team was gone Bucky, Nat,Wanda and occasionally Pepper would pick out some movies and spend the evening together. When Clint showed up unexpectedly, he expected to hear a ration of shit for it. Instead, he sat down and joined them never telling another soul that he saw the Winter Soldier sitting in his pj's watching the twilight saga.


End file.
